Modular plugs and modular jacks are commonly used for interconnecting plural wires in a communications systems. Signal lines in a communications system are subject to crosstalk which increases in magnitude as operating frequencies of the system are increased. Previous efforts to reduce crosstalk have focused primarily on the crosstalk which occurs in the modular jack. The constant trend toward higher data transmission rates has resulted in a need for further crosstalk reduction which may be obtained by reducing crosstalk in the modular plug.
A new concept for reducing crosstalk in a modular plug involves adding a compensating insert to the modular plug. Details of this new concept are disclosed in a U.S. patent application which is being filed concurrently with the present application and which is owned by the assignee of the present application. In at least one embodiment of the new crosstalk reduction concept, the compensating insert includes a circuit board which is installed in a cavity in the modular plug. The circuit board carries conductive traces which are arranged at one end of the board to be connected to communications system wiring, and at the other end of the board to be connected to terminals of the modular plug. A problem to be solved by the present invention is how to connect the traces on the circuit board to the terminals of the connector.